All Consuming Evil
by Jesse Lee
Summary: An ancient evil awakens, one intent on destroying all of the Mystic Animal Styles. Yamanouchi calls its chosen one and their companions. Part of the KiRonGo Universe established in "Ring", and takes place during the last part of it. Love Robin Betaed.


Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Walt Disney Corporation, a division of Time/Warner, I do not own, nor did I create said characters, and the following is not endorsed by said owners or Corporations. I am not profiting by this, nor do I wish to. The character of "Monkey Tail," is an original character by the Author "Love Robin," and is used with her permission. The other Animal Fighters, and the Demo-Gorge are mine. On with the story!

**CHAPTER I**

**one**

The new Team Possible was on a private jet, chartered by the people who had requested their help, and were listening, via Kimmunicator, to their tech people explain some of the new gadgets they were bringing.

"After Wade, here, helped with the bugs, I've developed a mind control lip gloss. Kim, yours is harmless to yourself, since I used a sample of your DNA to program it that way, Shego, since you wouldn't give a sample, you'll find breath strips that contain an antidote. If you get captured, or something, use the lip gloss, and give the guard a kiss, and he'll be your slave for forty-eight hours! You'll also find ear-ring grenades, and hair spray...."

"I'll take over here, Dr. Lipsky, since that one is my creation. Hair spray, totally CFC free, that reveals motion detecting lasers, and is good for extra hold!" The slightly pudgy teen smiled at the blue skinned scientist.

"Baddical!" exclaimed Ron, in between bites of a candy bar he was eating. At his feet were the wrappers of three others. He popped the last bite into his mouth, as Rufus popped the last bite of one into his, too. "Anything new for me?"

Dr. Drew Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken, laughed his old maniacal laugh, "Yes! I developed a chocolate bar that will disable an enemy with painful, explosive flatulence! For half an hour after eating it, he'll be doubled over with cramps, as a positively unholy amount of gas builds in his system! Mwuahahahahaha!"

"Candy bar?"

"Yes, you should have five of them, all Snackers!"

"Snackers? Like the two that Rufus ate, and the three that I did?"

"Yes, why do you...!? oh, snap!"

**two**

Gasping and choking, Shego, Kim, and their pilot exited the air craft, while behind them, groans and what sounded like a thousand trumpet practices went on.

"You know, it's bad enough I have to share you with someone, but _come on!_ Seriously, who else could that have happened to?!"

"Shego, be nice!" the redhead looked around. They were at an obviously private air strip, and approaching them, wearing a sailor _fuku_ was a slim, beautiful Asian girl, with short cropped hair. She stopped, and bowed to Kim and Shego.

"Possible-_sama_, Shego-_yojinbo_, I hope your trip was pleasant. Where is Stoppable-_san_, and Rufus-_san_?"

"Um..., they are having..., difficulties in the jet. They should be out shortly." Just then, Ron staggered out clutching the seat of his pants, with Rufus staggering beside him.

"You know, Dr. D could have mentioned those things at the start! I mean, I just literally blew out the seat of my pants! Come on! It even destroyed my boxers this time!" Rufus nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Suddenly Ron noticed the slim Asian girl, and blushed a color to match Kim's hair. He grinned awkwardly, and went back into the jet, soon re-emerging. He bowed to her, and she to him. "Yori-_chan_, it is an honor to see you again."

"Stoppable-_san_, I trust your trip was pleasant." They smiled at each other, but the green skinned ex-mercenary notice that while the blond youth's smile was that of an old friend greeting another friend, the mysterious Asian's had the longing of a lover long separated, and that Kim was silently fuming. The redhead quickly snaked her arm through Ron's, and smiled brightly to Yori.

"I believe Master Sensei had some business with us?"

**CHAPTER II**

**one**

"Shego, remember, here, _we_ are the sidekicks..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Yamanouchi believes Ron is the 'Chosen One', the one who will become the true master of the Mystical Monkey Power. He's saved their school a number of times by himself." Shego looked at Kim in disbelief as they walked up the mountain to the hidden school. She then looked at Ron, who was busy with some sort of discussion with Rufus.

"No way, Ruf-inator. I'm telling you, Poky will never take the place of the candy bar in western culture. It's good, don't get me wrong, but the candy bar is nothing but sweet, while Poky has that healthy biscuit in it."

"Biscuit, nummy!"

"This is the hero of the most secretive and advanced school of ninjitsu in the world?"

"Yup."

"I mean, he's got skills, and I should know, we've been sparring, but, really?"

"Yup."

Shego looked around for a moment, eying everything suspiciously. "If Allen Funt steps out, and tells me I'm on _Candid Camera_, I'm not talking to you for a month."

**two**

Soon, the three heroes were entering the tranquil school grounds, and approaching the abode of Master Sensei. As they stepped through the door, they paused, surprised, at seeing an eclectic collection of people in there. Some were Hispanic, others, Native American, Chinese, Korean, and even other ninja were present. The one thing they all had in common was that none looked like they belonged at Yamanouchi.

"This, is why we have called you here," said Yori, waving her hand at the various people. "Someone is killing off the possessors of the different Mystical Animal Forces, and stealing that power for their own!"

"Killing?" interjected a giant of a native, "They are butchering us, and eating parts of us!"

**CHAPTER III**

**one**

"Wait..., I don't know which I'm more surprised by..., there's more than one Animal Power, or that someone's cannibalizing their possessors," Shego said. Suddenly, a door slid open across from them, and a wizened Japanese man walked out.

"As many animal styles as there are, there are mystical powers. Greetings, Stoppable-_san_, Possible-_sama_, and Shego-_sama_," Master Sensei said, bowing to the trio. "Now, someone is stealing those powers for themselves. I have sensed the awakening of an ancient force of evil, the Demo-Gorge!"

"What's a Demo-Gorge," Kim asked, a look of worry on her face.

"_The_ Demo-Gorge," the ancient master said, "It is a force that takes possession of a human, giving them powers, similar to, but still different from, the Mystic Animal Powers, while turning them into a monster with the ability to steal other mystic powers. In order to steal powers, the Demo-Gorge consumes part of the victim, gaining part of their _Ki_, and their powers."

Ron and Rufus listened with growing horror, and then promptly fainted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our hero, and his two loyal sidekicks can handle things." Shego said with amusement, looking at Ron.

**two**

"_AAAAAAAGGGH!!_" the martial artist screamed as he felt his body...de-petrify? Lord Montgomery J. Fiske, aka, Lord Monkey Fist, gasped, and clutched at his body in various places, finally looking around in confusion. He found himself in a rather nice tent, with the smell of fine tea wafting towards him.

"Please, brother, do stop making such a scene," said cultured and dulcet tones. He looked and saw a rather attractive female, sipping a cup of tea, dressed in the traditional outfit of a ninja.

"Montclaire? What...how...what's going on?"

"It's rather simple, even for a simpleton like yourself. I grew weary of you and the _other_ buffoon squandering the Mystical Monkey Power, so, I...if you will forgive the pun, dear brother...dug you up. The curse was linked to your simian powers, so I stole them, restoring you to life, and claiming them for myself. You may now call me...Monkey Tail!" She stood up, revealing she had alterations done, like her sibling, only instead of monkey hands and feet, she had a tail! "You were unworthy of them, focusing too much on the monkey's cleverness, not ascending to true manhood, Stoppable is too afraid of his inner beast, not embracing _all_ aspects of himself, only _I_ truly deserve this power, and of being the true master of Mystical Monkey Power!" she cackled in a simian like manner, as blue energy flared around her, shrouding her in a monkey shaped nimbus, when suddenly the tent ripped asunder, and a huge form stepped through.

Glowing eyes fixed on her as the form's voice rumbled out, sounding like a diesel with motor problems. "I do thank you, my dear, stone is _so_ unpalatable!"

**three**

Ron and Rufus, recovering from their faints, suddenly screamed, clutching their heads, and convulsing.

"What's going on?!" Kim shrieked as she knelt by her friends' sides.

"He is here!"

**CHAPTER IV**

**one**

Monkey Fist, having searched for enlightenment for years, had heard rumors of the beast before him, read legends, but had prayed that was all they were. As obsessed as he was, never was he tempted to seek _this_ out. "RUN!" he commanded, as he leapt forward, performing an Stone Monkey attack routine. The creature, for truly, it no longer had anything in common with humanity, easily defeated his strikes with blocks designed to punish its attacker, as Montclaire watched in amazement. Suddenly the Demo-Gorge's arm flared green as he wrapped his arm around Monkey Fist's arm, locking the joint. He then spear-handed Monkey Fist's throat. The British Noble dropped, coughing and choking as claret bubbled out of his mouth. With a primal scream, Monkey Tail lept forward, trying to grapple and lure her opponent with Wooden Monkey, but was easily thwarted by his sinuous snake style, suddenly, he hit a number of pressure points, leaving her gasping in pain, and unable to move. His nimbus flooded his body, shifting to yellow and black, as he raked her with Tiger Claws. As her consciousness faded, she saw his jaw distend, and heard a horrible rumble come from his stomach, then, mercifully, she blacked out.

**two**

Ron stopped convulsing, as elsewhere, a meal was finished. He opened his eyes, "Snake and Tiger?" He saw pain in Master Sensei's eyes as he nodded.

"Two of the first. He was a Shao Lin, who became corrupted. He tried to get Crane, Leopard, and Dragon, but they managed to escape." He nodded toward three warriors standing around and looking confused.

"How did he know that?" asked one of the warriors in the hall.

"How did I _see_ that?"

"Uh-huh!" Rufus then shuddered, and buried his head in his friend's shoulder.

"Someone else possesses, possessed, the Mystical Monkey Power." Everyone caught the significance of the Ancient Master's correcting himself. Ron's eyes were wet and vulnerable with tears streaming unashamedly down his cheeks.

"At the end, he tried to do the right thing. Even without the MMP, he tried to defend his sister. How do we stop this monster?"

**three**

Master Sensei smiled proudly, like a doting grandfather before seemed to wilt, aging a hundred years. "Luckily, he will wait a few weeks as he assimilates the power he just consumed. He can use the powers immediately, but requires time to become intimately familiar with them. Since any not strong enough, in battle, could provide him with more ammo to use against the others, we hold a tournament to decide who will face him. Every warrior he eats not only adds another power, but augments all of the other powers he has." he explained, seeing protests about to erupt. "As well as animal styles, we also have Totem warriors," he said, nodding towards some Native Americans standing near-by, "and even some shamanistic skin dancers, they will have their own tourney, and one of each type will go on this dangerous mission. Hopefully, at least one warrior will return, otherwise, all of us, and humanity itself is doomed to fall into a new dark age, as afterwards, It turns Its attentions towards other mystic powers."

**CHAPTER V**

**one**

Stealthily, the figure approached, making less noise than the wind did, seemingly a bit of shadow made ambulatory. As it reached for the door, an eerie green light flooded the area.

"Freeze, _Reiko_. Monkey-boy needs his beauty sleep." The black clad figure froze, then its shoulders slumped. It turned around.

"How did you know..."

"The look, at the air strip. Just be glad that I found you, and not Kimmie. Walk with me, talk with me." Yori took off her mask, and followed Shego into the night.

_How did she sense me? I know I was stealthy, and with my outfit, she_ couldn't _have seen me, until I tried for the door._

"I figured you'd be trying something like this, so I was watching the doors, and listening for Ron panicking." Shego chuckled, not unkindly, "You _do_ know that you're barking up the wrong tree, don't you?" Yori looked at Shego confusedly. "Ron. He won't do anything with you," Shego looked the Japanese girl up and down, "much his loss. He won't cheat on Kim. Even when she _wants_ him to."

Yori sighed. "I know. That is part of why I lo...want him so much. He is loyal, and very honorable, and has wonderful American style humor." Yori looked at the older woman, her eyes full of anguish, "Do you know what it is like, to need someone, as does the flower the rain, and know that there is no chance that they will ever want you back? To need someone who is perfect, and brave, and heroic, and know that you will never be good enough for them?"

"Yup."

Yori stumbled a little at that. "Were you listening, did you hear what I said?"

"Yup. I know what it's like. Come on. It's been ages since I've had some good sake, let's have drinks, and talk about it.

**two**

"Wow, you look tore up, Shego," Kim said, looking at the malachite woman. "You coming down with something?"

"Up late, practicing international diplomacy. I'll tell you later, maybe after we get back to the States."

"Ohhh-kay." They both turned their attentions to the tourney. Ron waved at them, then turned to face his opponent. Across from him, a lithe Chinese man crouched, readied for the match. A gong sounded, and he lept forward, furiously swiping with his hands as Ron..., shrieked like a girl, and started running around the ring.

"Oh, that poor leopard dude," Shego said.

Kim was about to scold her for sarcasm, until she saw the look on the older woman's face.

"When Ron goes into that pattern, you never know where the strike is going to come from. Watch..., yup! Just like I thought, Drunken Monkey Roll! Wait for it..., wait for it..., THERE!"

Kim watched in amazement as one of Ron's flailing limbs struck the Chinese warrior in the solar plexus, dropping him to his knees, before he passed out. Shego was already rubbing her own chest in sympathy even before the strike was completed. "Remember, I've been sparring with the little monkey butt on a daily basis."

**CHAPTER VI**

**one**

"Okay," Shego said, looking at Kim and Yori, "Cheung underestimated Ron, we can't afford to hope the others do, especially after they saw what happened to Cat-Man-Do-Do. I'm going to need your help to get Ron to bring out his A-Game."

"How do we accomplish this, Shego-_sama_?"

Shego smiled at the Japanese girl evilly. "I'm glad you asked that. Oh, Tian? Could you come here a moment?" The holder of The Mystic Crane Power approached, a friendly smile on his face.

"May I help you, Jade Mistress?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can." Shego suddenly swiped a claw at Yori's blouse, while grabbing his hand and shoving it in.

"Stop this!" ... "Let go!" ... "Hey, what's..." a confusion of sounds erupted as Ron walked out, and saw Shego, Yori, and Tian all struggling, with Shego grasping Tian's hand, which was down Yori's blouse. Shego let go, and Tian snatched his hand back, while Yori clutched her blouse closed, blushing. Ron's face grew stony, as he glared at Tian.

"You're goin' down, Bird-boy!"

"Thanks, Tian, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, you too, Yori," said Shego, smiling sweetly. Kim looked on, flabbergasted, not knowing whether to yell at Shego in outrage, or start laughing at her ingenuity.

**two**

"NACOS!" cried a starving Ron, who food had been withheld from all that day, as he flung aside a fellow warrior who was between him and his prize that Shego held.

**three**

"I'll talk to Kimmie-cub, if you win, I'll try to convince her...," Shego whispered in Ron's ear, as his eyes bugged out, and his face turned as red..., no, redder than Kim's hair. The gong sounded..., his opponent never stood a chance.

**four**

"Hey, Fe Long, I need to talk to you!" The Chinese man laughed heartily when he heard this.

"I think not. You plan on inciting your warrior to greater heights, and I have no wish to help you."

"It's important! I was gonna tell you what your momma and me did the other night!" The warrior eyed Shego with amusement.

"I'm not a child. Did you really think that would work with me?"

"No, but I kinda hoped." Shego looked at him with new respect. _This is gonna be a tough nut to crack,_ she thought. Just then, Yori walked up behind her, and patted her on the back.

"It is no use, _sempai_, let us just go, and wish Stoppable-_san_ good luck."

**five**

This round, the final for the martial artists, was going long. Both started using their Auras, as they danced and spun, and struck at each other. Suddenly, Shego felt a burning, itching sensation in her catsuit. She tried to ignore it, but soon it became painful, finally, unable to take it, she started ripping out of it to scratch. Fe Long stared in amazement as a beautiful expanse of green flesh revealed itself before his eyes, right when Ron struck a blow that blasted the _Ki_ from his body. As he slipped into unconsciousness, all heard him mutter, "It was worth it."

"Thank you for helping with our victory, Shego-_sama_," Yori said sweetly, as she held up the empty packet of itching powder.

**CHAPTER VII**

**one**

"So, he _wasn't_ molesting Yori?" Ron asked, as he hiked up the mountain with Kim and Shego accompanying him. Up ahead were two other warriors. One was a tall Native American Totem Warrior by the name of Joshua Two-Spears, the other was a South American Jaguar Skin Dancer named Miguel.

"Nope, 'fraid not." Shego suddenly chuckled, "I'll treasure that look on his face forever, though, hers too!"

"Man! I owe him an apology for how I beat him. I coulda ended it early, but I kinda toyed with him." Ron was oblivious as Kim glared at him, feelings of jealousy obviously swirling in her eyes. "Why Yori, anyway?" Ron asked as he fumbled in his pocket for something to snack on.

_God! It's eerie how that power of his makes him ask just the right question to defuse a situation._ "I knew that you'd know that Kim was strong enough to tie him in a pretzel, and I'd just torch his crotch. Since Yori's your friend, and you haven't spent enough time with her, you don't know just what she's capable of."

"Okay. Plus, I'd've murdered him if it was Kim." Kim looked shocked at first, then smiled.

_Thank you, Monkey Powers!_

**two**

They entered the ruined campsite. Ron went to the tents, looked in, then closed his eyes, emotional pain etched on his face. Kim ran up to comfort him, while Shego looked around searching for clues as to where the Demo-Gorge might have gone after the attack. She turned her head sharply, after hearing Kim gasp. She approached the tent, and looked in.

"Oh, God!" Inside, was Monkey Fist's body, pain and horror evident on his face. He looked like he had crawled toward something, she couldn't tell what. In the center of the tent was what looked like the remains of a large, human sized monkey, after a pack of wild dogs got done with it. Ron gently turned him over, and closed his bulging eyes. He then pulled a sheet off of a cot and covered the torn thing in the center. The two natives looked on uncomfortably.

"Ron," Miguel said, haltingly, "I really need you and your friends to leave the tent. I'm going to try and get his scent, and I don't need you guys muddling it."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ron stood up from where he was kneeling, then stopped. He looked at Joshua, Miguel, Kim, and Shego. "Her name," he said pointing at the covered form, "was Montclaire. He," Ron pointed at Monkey Fist, "died to protect her, and then she attacked to avenge her brother. Even if they were villains, they died hero's deaths. Okay?"

"Sure Ron, we understand."

**three**

"So," Ron said, trying to distract himself from what he'd seen in the tent, "what's this Totem Warrior thing like?" The large native smiled at him, and began speaking.

"It means that my personal totem and I have a closer relationship than most. He guides me, and offers me hints, and advice. Nudges me in the right direction, and sometimes, I can borrow some of his strength, as do you, in battle. Really, it is not much different than the Mystical Monkey Power I have seen you use, only in my case, it is Wolf. As I have seen events shift towards your favor, so do they in mine, only not with as much mischief. It would not surprise me to learn that you have lost your pants or something to give you and your allies an edge," he finished, laughing as he said it. Ron looked at him in amazement.

"Dude! How did you know?!" Just then, a sleek, black cat came from the tent, sniffing and huffing in the air. On its back grew a pair of wings, that fluttered nervously as he paced around the site. Finally, it sat down, and started licking its paw, before shifting back to the warrior Miguel.

"It occurs to me that sniffing for clues is beneath me. Perhaps the Dog would be better suited for it."

"Couldn't find anything, eh Miguel?" Joshua grinned at his new friend.

**CHAPTER VIII**

**one**

_"RUN!" his/her brother commanded, leaping forward in a dazzling display of Stone Monkey, leaving openings that were clever traps, attacking with an aggression that was breath taking._ If he'd of attacked like that, he might have beat the buffoon! _It was futile. The Creature ignored the traps, and created Its own openings, blocking with harsh, fierce blocks that punished the attacker. Suddenly, green light flared along Its arms, light in the shape of snakes! It blocked a strike, and wrapped Its arm around his/her brother's arm._ No! Oh, God, I just got him back! No, spare the damned fool! _Time seemed to slow as The Creature drew its arm back, and then spear hand his/her brother in the throat. He/she felt rage unlike any_ except when Kim was threatened...wait, who's Kim? _he/she had ever felt before engulf him/her. He/she let out a primal scream as he/she leapt forward to attack!_

**two**

Ron Stoppable, True Master of the Mystic Monkey Power, Hero of Yamanouchi School of Ninjitsu, woke up fighting to keep from screaming like a horror movie bimbo. He gasped, and felt behind him, searching for the tail he felt in the dream. He looked around. Beside him, in another sleeping bag, Kim Possible, hero a thousand times over, murmured in her sleep, and rolled over, clutching her Pandaroo tighter. He felt a wave of affection rush over him, causing his chest to tighten. He blinked away tears. Rufus, his other best friend, crawled out of the clean sock he was using as a sleeping bag, and looked up at his friend.

"Demo-Gorge, bad dream," he chittered up at Ron. Ron nodded, and picked his buddy up. He carefully crawled out of the tent, and walked a short ways away.

"That was more than a bad dream, buddy. We were remembering. I..., we.... we _felt_ her death when it happened. I've never been more afraid, Rufus. Drakken, Shego, all of the other villains, yeah, they wanted to put a hurtin' on us, but this guy..., this _thing_, it wants to kill us." Rufus growled, and struck a Kung Fu stance, and moved his hand in a "come on" motion. Ron smiled in spite of himself, then looked ready to cry again. "Rufus, if we meet this thing, you run! Monkey Fist could fight me to a stand still, and this thing handled him without breaking a sweat, and Monkey Tail was as advanced in MMP as I was, and it acted like she was a joke! Now It's got Tiger, Snake, what ever the Demo-Gorge Power is, _and_ MMP Oh, and...," he paused, and ran a shaking hand over his face, "see if you can get Kim and Shego to run, too. Take care of 'em, okay, Buddy?" Rufus hugged his arm fiercely, and then chittered angrily up at him. Before Ron could speak, a figure walked out of the blackness.

"He's right to be angry; that's loser talk, Ron!"

The Monkey Master looked up at Shego. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you just had a flashback of the Fiskes' death."

"Oh." Ron looked out into the night. _Somewhere, if I understand my physics right, which I more'n'likely don't, I'm going to culinary school, KP is just an ordinary cheerleader, with a 4.0, and we're planning on getting married after college._ He smiled wistfully. _Of course, I'm also not falling in love with the best thief, and second best female fighter in the world, while her and my other love are exploring their love for each other, and I've never seen Paris in that other world either. Old age is over rated, anyway._ "Ah well, even if he gets me, he still has to catch Rufus, and then Hana. She's got the potential to be stronger in the MMP than I ever will be."

"Hana?!"

"Yeah, my baby sister. She's also got..., OH GOD!" He lept up, and triggered his Kimmunicator watch as he ran back to the camp, "WADE! PLANE! YESTER-FRAGGIN'-DAY! HANA! DANGER!"

**CHAPTER IX**

**one**

"WHATDOIDOWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO?!?!" shrieked the floating blue apparition of the blond headed boy at the venerable sensei.

"First, calm yourself, you help neither Hana, nor anyone else with panicking. You showed great wisdom in deducing he would go after her before coming after others, now continue to show that wisdom by stilling yourself, and letting that wisdom guide you."

"Right, calm, no panic." Ron took a deep breath, and seemed to almost physically gather his shattered nerves to himself. "Okay. I'm calm. Now, _WHATDOIDO!?!_"

"You fight, with the help of your companions, and you kill the Demo-Gorge." Ron flinched at the word "kill".

"Master Sensei..., I..., I don't know that I can kill again...."

The old man sighed, and looked saddened. "I know. It is a terrible burden that I place upon you, and you are right that killing is wrong, for extinguishing the unique light that is a life is a terrible thing. However, in not extinguishing this light, you allow hundreds, possibly thousands, of other lights to be extinguished. In a case such as this, mercy, rather than a virtue, becomes an unconscionable vice, for you place more importance on a murderer's life, than that of his victims. Before, you killed out of passion, in a rage, now I ask you to kill again, out of _com_passion, and to save lives. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Sensei."

"Good." Looking worried, and nervous, but no longer panicked, Ron started to head back to his body. "Oh, and Ronald?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Try not to let it change who you are. Remain..., remain the Ronald that I have come to love as a grandchild."

Ronald smiled. It was like seeing the sun emerge from a bank of clouds. "Yes, Master."

**two**

Back on the plane, Ronald emerged from his trance. "Okay, first things first, as we're going into a life or death situation." He kissed Kim with more passion than he had ever shown for anything before, even Nacos. Then turned to Shego, and repeated it.

"Wow. Didn't think you had it in you, Naco-boy."

"Try that with me, and we got problems, Monkey-man!" Joshua said, drawing laughter from everyone, laughter that was doubled when Rufus emerged from Kim's pocket, wearing lipstick.

"Okay," Ron said, after the mirth had died down. "I think I have a plan, believe it or not. Here's what I want to try...."

**three**

The heroes didn't wait for the jet to land, but parachuted out over the Stoppable household. As they floated down, they could see that the Demo-Gorge had been, or still was, there. The front door was in splinters.

"HANA!" Ron cried out, hitting the ground running, and unclasping his chute. The others followed him, hearing the terrified and outraged wails of the infant inside. As they crossed the threshold, a horrific sight greeted them. A large figure, dwarfing even the six foot, eight inches and three hundred pounds that was Joshua Two-Spears, was holding Hana by her feet, as his jaw, lined with razor sharp fangs, stretched down past his breast bone. Flames licked out of his eye sockets, as he lifted her above his head. "HEY, FUN-BOY! WANNA SNACK, HAVE A SNACKERS!" Ron yelled, as he hurled a box he had carried at the creature's mouth. It turned toward him, surprised, and caught it, reflexively swallowing, as Ron activated his mystic aura. Behind him, Joshua was engulfed in a nimbus that looked like a large wolf, and Miguel quickly found shadows to hide in, while shifting to his winged panther form. Kim and Shego flanked Ron.

"Ahh, the little Monkey thinks to save its sibling. I get three," It said, while looking at Ron's pocket, "for the price of one." It dropped Hana, who flipped through the air to land on her feet, as the Beast leapt forward, only to catch an earring flung at It from Kim. "What's..." just then an explosion rocked It back, as three more earrings flew toward It, followed by a foot made of glowing energy! As It stumbled backwards, thrown off balance, Joshua rushed around behind It, pulling a knife, and, as the Wolf Aura made an angry snarling sound and bit at Its thigh, raked his blade across Its hamstring, bringing a howl of pain from the Creature. Suddenly, a shape as black as night launched itself at him, clamping on to the back of Its neck with powerful jaws. The Creature just reached back, and pried it off, though, and flung it solidly against the newel of the stairs. "_ENOUGH!!!_ You think any of you are mighty enough to defeat _me_?!?! Even combined, your attacks do little more than annoy me!"

"Blah-de-blah-de-blah, annoy _this_, tall, dark and gruesome!" Shego mocked as she threw a plasma ball at him. He quickly dodged it, as the wounds on his body knit shut.

"Ron! He's healing!"

"I can see that, Kim!" Meanwhile, Miguel rose up, and shifted to a third form, a winged Jaguar-man, and pulled a club with obsidian chips embedded in it. He let out a powerful scream, and leaped forward again only to be caught, and thrown across the room, through a wall, and back out into the street. Ron started another attack routine, with each attack being picked off by the Demo-Gorge as it came, almost before they were started, until Kim, and then Shego also started attacking. Joshua also attacked, as he saw openings, or to distract It and provide openings for the others, giving them the most opportunity for damaging their opponent, at least, until he was slammed through the fireplace.

"How long 'til this plan of yours works, Monkey-boy?!"

"We'll know when it works!"

The Demo-Gorge laughed "Plan?! What plan is that? I eat the mystic warriors alive, and take the two beautiful women as slaves?! I! AM! ALL! _POWERFUL!_" Each scream was accompanied by a pulse of power from his eyes, with the last throwing the heroes from him. "HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA..., OH!" He suddenly looked confused, then clutched at his stomach, "What's hap..., oh, what's happening?!" Suddenly he howled in agony, doubling over, as his belly swelled to twice its size.

"Boo-yah! Snackers, it satisfies," Ron said, eyes narrowed in triumph. He then performed a variation of the _Ki_ strike, only, instead of leaving some energy to support the body, he performed the move which pushed _all_ of the _Ki_ out of the body, with unexpectedly explosive results!

**four**

"MOM, DAD?!" Ron yelled, as he shifted the rubble off of himself. He heard a groaning, and scrambled over, digging frantically, to discover Hana, laughing and clapping, next to his parents, who were unconscious, but still alive. Hana had been playing with her blocks, which were holding up a section of rubble from her and her parents. Kim also threw off some rubble, aided by her battle suit, which she had on under her normal mission clothes. Soon all of the heroes were helping Ron dig his parents out, while Kim also called for an ambulance on her Kimmunicator.

**five**

_"All right. I hate this, but we're gonna have to make a stop. Shego, where's Dr. Lipsky at, right now?"_

_"He's in Upperton, why?_

_"I need a box of his special candy bars. The Demo-Gorge is gonna expect a lot of things, but not something that amounts to a really mean practical joke. It's like Sensei says, the wise monkey makes you laugh at its antics, right up until it bites you in the butt! Boo-yah!"_

_"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rufus added in acknowledgment._

**six**

Ron, Kim, and Shego were all at the Greek restaurant around the corner from Shego's apartment. Ron looked as nervous as if he was about to face the Demo-Gorge again, only by himself.

"Ladies, your dessert," the waiter said, winking at Ron as he left.

"Ugh! I don't think I could eat another bite!"

"I know, I really pigged out on the lamb, today."

Suddenly, Ron looked panicked. "Oh, come on, you _gotta'_ try their baklava! I mean, it's the best, really!"

"Too full."

"No, really, you'll love it."

"I couldn't."

"Try the dang baklava!" he said with sudden vehemence. Shego and Kim looked at him in surprise, Shego started to scowl, then, her expression changed, first to curiosity, then amusement. She picked up her fork, and motioned for Kim to also.

_He didn't...,he wouldn't...,_ suddenly, her fork hit something metallic, as did Kim's. Kim still looked puzzled, until she pulled out a gold ring, with a large diamond on it, as did Shego.

"Heh. I...this last mission...life is really, really short. I'd...wow, this is _not_ going as I'd rehearsed it. Can we, all three of us, get married?!" He looked from one, to the other, as Rufus suddenly hummed the wedding march.

end?


End file.
